Reminiscing
by Magic Mongol
Summary: Mentions of ShikaTema and the infamous Sunagakure porridge that is oh-so edible--delectable, I mean. Or so that's what Tema ne-chan said. GaaTema. Sandcest. ONESHOT. FicRequest by meekozy.


**A/N:** **hahahaha.. :) here's a fic requested by a good friend, meekozy. :) a quick GaaTema with hints of ShikaTema. :D yup, yup. :) this fic has been edited and revised just for you.. :D pow. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto and never will.**

**Warning/s: OOC-ness. :)**

* * *

**Reminiscing**

* * *

Great squalls of wind harshly swept through my dull, auburn locks, paying no heed to what I truly felt. 

Auburn locks.

My auburn locks.

The same bloody locks that her pallid, calloused yet supple fingers once ran through with a wide, sincere grin, which seemed to stretch on for miles.

A true, genuine smile that not even our brother, Kankurou, was worthy to see.

A smile.

A smile that was only reserved for me.

The fierce winds abruptly hushed as they sensed my sudden, silent plea for comfort.

The heavens inevitably darkened, as a dim and gloomy ambiance lethargically swallowed the backdrop as well as my slightly quivering body.

Then it poured.

Torrents of needle-like globules pounded furiously on the crimson-tiled roof I was sitting upon, as the other thousands quietly punctured my ivory skin, providing me what I truly need at this time.

_Pain._

Whispers of commands came across my sharp sense of hearing, as the fierce gusts of wind returned, grazing my ear.

'_Forget her._'

'_Forget everything about her._'

'_Please..._'

'_Gaara..._'

"No.. I can't..." I muttered lightly.

'_But..'_

"I can't.." My head lowered.

'_But.. You must.'_

"No.." I repeated.

"Is there any other way?"

'_There is no other way, Gaara.'_

"She's my sis—"

'_And she's with someone else...someone...someone...more commendable..'_

"..."

'_Forget her, Gaara.'_

'_Forget her...'_

The voice wavered, leaving me alone once again to eternal solitude.

My gaze turned upwards into the misty sky hovering above me, as the droplets of rain continually wound my skin...

Her stare is similar to these droplets..

Her piercing eyes..

That would stab my outer covering without really meaning to.

And keeps on going.

Deep..

Going deep into my soul...

Her infinite teal orbs seem to know everything once you grow contact with its lethal stare.

With my head still raised, fat beads of liquid splattered against my juvenile face.

My face.

The same face that she once caressed in times of need for companionship, her nimble fingers once again played the role..

How I wish that those pair of fingers would just be replaced with a pair of soft, velvety smooth, pink lips..

I smirked inwardly.

'_Impossible.'_

As I sat there, on the rooftop, reminiscing, as I burned the derisory yet pleasing scenery unfolding around me into the back of my head, I never noticed that familiar presence that I longed to once again, feel..

I was still indulged deeply into my own little world, as fair and long arms protectively wrapped themselves around my neck.

And the next thing I knew is that, I'm leaning back to her, as sunny tresses placidly intertwined with tufts of scarlet, creating a halo of orange around us, with the help of gentle zephyrs blowing against our forms.

"Temari."

I inhaled deeply, taking in her unique scent of violets.

"Zashibure ne, Gaara-kun." A hint of playfulness graced her voice.

"Hn.." I replied in return, allowing a small smirk to adorn my features.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths once again.

"Gaara?" The blonde haired kunoichi stated.

"Hn?"

"I missed you.."

'_I love you..'_

Realizing the bluntness in her tone, I can't help but to turn my head to face the one I love the most.

It was olive battling its' lighter version for a second.

I sneered.

She noticed.

"Why? What did I do?" she pouted.

"Your hair... Its loose.." I sniggered.

She hmphed.

"So?"

"So?.. Its kinda weird, you know.."

An awkward minute of silence passed.

Feeling contented and rest-assured, knowing that Temari will not just fade away like my past illusions of pure delirium and misery, I shifted my way back to my original position.

Eager to start a conversation, I budged uneasily.

"Tema—"

I felt her threw herself on my back, fervent on achieving warmth and comfort.

I was once again, enveloped with my sister's distinctive embrace, which is very unusual of her..

And it was tight.

Tighter than the one before..

I can't help but return it.

I nuzzled her neck and began soothing her back as she poured her emotions on my shoulder, wetting my just-dried shirt from the previous storm.

"I missed you so much, Gaara."

She repeated, as she slowly leaned her cheek to mine.

My heartbeat quickened, though knowing that this is only a simple gesture of affection between sib—

My thoughts were silenced as I sensed a pair of lips gradually descending on my own.

'Is that still a brother-sister thing?' I pondered.

As we parted, heat slowly engulfed my once-shivering body as blotches of pink stained my sister's porcelain skin

I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"What? It's just a brother-sister thing, okay? Don't take it too personal!" Tema exclaimed.

Beads of tears slowly developed at the corner of my cool green eyes as a question started forming itself in the depths of my mind.

"What about Shika, ne, ne-chan?" I chirped childishly.

Unusually..

Temari couldn't help but cringe at the tone of my voice.

"Eeeeh? Aren't you supposed to be happy and jumpy like how those idiotic kids would act on the movies?"

"..."

"heh... hn.."

"What?"

"er..."

"...?"

"I returned just because I'm worried about my two brothers. Is there something wrong with that?" she protested, crossing her arms.

"..."

"Kankurou still doesn't know how to cook... and I don't want him to end up poisoning you just because of your famous 'don't-give-me-over-cooked-string-beans-for-dinner-and-what-are-these-unevenly-chopped-carrots-for?-there-is-definitely-no-way-I'm-going-to-eat-this' look when he'd give you your food. " My sister ranted, deepening her frown.

And I fought the urge to laugh even more.

This is indeed the Temari I know.

Well.. Okay. So I do have this 'perfectionist' thing going on when it comes to those type of things..

I smirked again.

"Neither of us is cooking, Temari."

"Then what DO you eat during the six months I was gone?"

"Corned beef, sienna sausages, canned tuna... and there is always instant ramen..." I started counting off with my fingers.

Uncharacteristically..

This is so totally not me..

So are the words that I just used.

This unexpected meeting is really going into my head.

I sneered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... **GAARA**! Instant ramen is so bad for your health!" she cried out. "And it's so bad especially for growing kids like you!" she added thoughtfully.

"I am now a high-ranked jounin, sis.." I added further.

"So?"

"And instant ramen tastes so much better than your damned porridge.." I absentmindedly said.

'Oh, shit..' I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"Oh, is that so, Gaara-kun?"

That familiar glint that is present in her teal orbs and that oh-so-familiar sly grin signifies only one thing.

Only one, fucking thing..

A loud, audible groan escaped my thin lips as she pushed herself up to her feet, dragging me along with her, as the wrecked tiles creaked in protest.

"PORRIDGE TIME!" she shrieked in a high-pitched tone.

As Temari hauled my body towards the trapdoor that leads to the attic of our home, I turned once more to the setting sun, muttering,

"You're wrong.. And she came back... For me."

'_Yes, Gaara. She did.. And you just don't know how much she suffered without you by her side.'_

Dusk's remark was left oblivious to the red-haired shinobi of the sand, who is now currently enjoying the company of his beloved.

The reddish glow of twilight silently crept through the now-occupied houses of Suna, bidding farewell.

* * *

**A/N:** **yatta! made it! hehe... meekozy, thanks a lot for everything! –hugs meekozy- told you, gaara'd be ooc in this... hope you enjoyed this story and i am so sorry for the pretty long wait..**

**oi.. peoples out there... please review! domo! ja ne. :)**


End file.
